


All of Me

by paragadesluster



Series: Pouch of Pebbles [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Language, M/M, Suggestive language, angry tevinters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paragadesluster/pseuds/paragadesluster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you lost your damn mind?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Me

The anger inside him boiled quickly for Dorian. Call him a hot headed Vint but sometimes - this time - his anger was justified. Did he not know the consequences for feelings like this? Had he not been told over and over again that his proclivities were wrong – that in order to be Archon he needed a wife and children and to take his damned place in the family legacy. That no man would ever want more from him than to share his bed – let alone have feelings for him that lay outside the realm of lust.

Dorian stormed up the spiral staircase past his reading spot, past that damned rebel mage and the scientist woman. He turned and marched past Vivienne’s balcony and out toward his room, slamming the door open and shutting it forcefully behind him. His hands gripped his hair in frustration as he kicked his desk chair over needing an outlet for his annoyance. His skin was prickling with electricity as his magic raced out of him. Dorian sighed and sat down heavily on his bed his breathing deepening as he worked to calm himself.

His heart was racing, his palms sweaty as they raked through his thick black hair and then down to his lap where they gripped his knees tightly. He could still feel the heat of the Inquisitor’s thigh against his as they sat in the tavern with Bull and Varric; could still feel the sensation of Trevelyan’s arm slung casually about his shoulder as they relaxed. He could still remember how he had tensed with this casual display of affection, could still feel his heart racing as his eyes flicked about searching for judgmental eyes and hushed whispers telling him that this was wrong what he was feeling was wrong. So he did what he had always done.

He ran.

Though not literally he did have some manners. He excused himself, shrugging off the arm and walking away quickly – pretending not to feel Trevelyan’s eyes following his every move as he made his escape.

The door to his room opened suddenly as the Inquisitor stood in the threshold.

“Have you lost your damn mind?” Dorian said quietly to his knees, he glanced up his eyes catching the subtle smirk playing about on the Inquisitor’s mouth.

Dorian stood, angry once again. He glared at the Inquisitor, crossing his arms.

Didn’t the Inquisitor realize that his position could be compromised, treaties nullified if the wrong person saw who he was spending his nights with? Didn’t he know that Dorian could never forgive himself if Thedas fell to Coryphaeus while they were off doing…well…each other? Dorian snorted quietly – of course he knew. But that damned man, he thought it was worth it. He thought Dorian was worth it. 

Dorian turned and stared out the window of his room, his arms dropping listlessly to his sides. He could feel the Inquisitor walk quietly towards him; Dorian held his breath tensing for the backlash, certain that this was the unavoidable end.

Really he should have known better.

But Trevelyan stopped right behind Dorian, his hands wrapping around his midsection to hold him securely. Dorian’s hands moved subconsciously to rest on them. The other man’s head nudged Dorian’s neck as he leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“Its alright.” He said. Dorian’s eyes closed, his hand’s tightening on his lover.

Perhaps miracles do happen.

Dorian turned his cheek slightly towards his Inquisitor.

“Says the man with the green glowing palm that closes magic portals to the Fade.” He said his sarcasm breaking the tension in the room. Trevelyan shook with laughter as he pulled Dorian tighter against him.

Trevelyan nipped slightly at Dorian’s ear in retaliation for the sarcasm and kissed him lightly on the neck releasing Dorian from his grasp.

“That’s not all that green glowing palm is good for” Trevelyan remarked smacking Dorian lightly on the ass heading for the door, which still stood ajar, “and you know it.” Dorian whipped around as Trevelyan shut the door softly behind him. Dorian smiled broadly and chuckled in the now empty room, his anger abated and his feelings reassured.

Indeed he did.


End file.
